


Step by Step

by K_Sakura



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Gen, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Love Confessions, Love/Hate, Multi, Percy Jackson and the Olympians Spoilers, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, The Trials of Apollo Spoilers, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-19 09:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Sakura/pseuds/K_Sakura
Summary: Apollo and Meg started to realize they had some feelings going on between them, they were trying to sort things out, trying to understand what it meant for them.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Apollo & Meg McCaffrey, Calypso & Leo Valdez, Juniper/Grover Underwood, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Another Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Meg came back from the Trials, Apollo have to face some consequences from breaking the vows to the river Styx, Meg was concerned, a light angst.

**Apollo**

To be honest, standing there in the middle of the Throne Room was a pretty scary experience, especially when you were still mortal. 

They had done it, they had finished their quests, Meg and him, they had slain Python and killed Nero, so... Why were Apollo and Meg shivering from fear while kneeling down in the middle of the Throne Room? 

"It was good that you came back alive son," Zeus said, his voice thundered across the room, other gods stared down at them, some unsure of what to do, some seemed bored and some looked _scared_ , like Artemis for example. 

"But you know your vows with Styx," 

And there it was, Apollo's fears, he was going to get another punishment, by Styx herself. 

He'd made stupid promises that he kept on breaking, and now a goddess was mad, she wanted to punish him for his actions. 

Guess he deserved it, he was the God of Truth and he couldn't even keep a vow. 

Apollo glanced at Meg, she was glancing at him too, the rhinestones on her glasses shone almost as bright as the walls around them, but her eyes read ' _What's going to happen?_ ' pure curiosity and fear, he wanted to wrap an arm around her, reassuring her that nothing was going to happen, but he couldn't even he sure himself. 

"You know what's coming next, Apollo," Zeus glanced at Meg, "You, child, you play no part in this, you can take the Elevator down back to Camp," 

Meg glared up in alarm, "What? No, I'm not going to leave him, if he gets punish it's my punishment too," 

The other gods started murmuring, he couldn't hear what they were saying. 

"I like your spirit girl, but I don't think that's a good idea," Ares shook his head. 

"For once, I agree with Ares," Athena joined in. 

Apollo looked at his companion, there was desperation in her eyes, she wanted to get punishment with him, even though she didn't do anything wrong, it was heart-warming and terrifying at the same time, he doesn't want any more people he cared about to suffer, if he could take all the blame, he would do it, especially for this young little girl who'd already shared his pain since the beginning of his fall, she doesn't need any more of it.

"Meg, stay out of this, it's my punishment, not yours," 

"And you just think I'm going to leave you like that? No way," 

"Please Meg, don't, I don't want my actions to hurt anyone anymore," 

"You're so dramatic Apollo, c'mon," 

"No... " 

Tears started to stream down Meg's face, she shook her head and wiped her cheeks, "N-no... I won't... I can't..." 

"You have to-" 

She tackled him with an embrace, she sobbed into his shirt, he patted her back and kissed her forehead, "Hey, Meg c'mon, you're stronger than this, it will be fine, I'll be fine..." 

The Daughter of Demeter pushed away from him, and Zeus broke the tension with a cough, "So, for the punishment of your broken vows, Apollo, you'll have to stay at the Fields of Punishments," 

Meg was about to say something but Apollo put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. 

"Styx will decide what to do with you, it will be quick... So I've heard... And before you go, I'll give you back your immortality, since you did complete your trials," 

Apollo thought that Zeus probably gave him his immortality back because if he didn't, he wouldn't last very long at the Field, but he didn't care, being alive was always better than being dead. 

* * *

**Meg**

She hasn't seen Apollo for months. 

It was painful to leave Olympus that day, the day he was sent to the Fields of Punishment, she could've been there side by side with him and face the pain together, but she couldn't, the god was too stubborn to let her stay with him. 

She spent her time in the Grove of Dodona, the sound of the bells hanging from the trees always calmed her nerves down, it was a good place to rest and think, she was scared that maybe Apollo would be punish down there forever... But Zeus said it wouldn't be that long... Meg had heard Apollo said that millennia for gods were just a flash to them, maybe that was what Zeus had meant... 

No, she refused to believe that Apollo's punishment will last a thousand years, she refused to believe that she would never get a chance to see him again, to never get a chance to say goodbye... 

She sat there, underneath the tree in the middle, with her eyes closed, she breathed in and out slowly and steady, trying to hold the tears back, she knew if she'd let them out she could be crying forever. 

Suddenly something touched her shoulder. 

"Hi, Meg," 

That voice... It was similar, she'd heard it only a few times at Olympus months ago, but it felt like she'd heard it yesterday, she turned to the direction of the speaker... 

_There he is..._

Apollo was crouching down next to Meg, his blonde hair all messed up and his blue eyes looked dark, he wore a black jacket over a white tee with grey trousers, not something that you would see a Sun God wear but she didn't care about his choice of clothing, he was all she cared about, she hugged him so tight like she was scared that they would never hug each other again, she didn't want to let go, she could feel the warmth of Apollo's chest, his heartbeat, she knew that he was alive and well, tears streamed down her face, Apollo hugged her back, he didn't say a word as Meg sobbed into his shirt (again) they embraced each other for what felt like eons until they parted. 

"Well... That was a nice welcoming," Apollo said softly as he wiped a tear from his eye. 

"You... You're back.." Meg's voice quivered, she was in so much joy she didn't know what to say. 

"Yeah... It wasn't a very nice trip to the underworld but I'm back!" 

"What happened down there?" 

Apollo froze, he seemed to have tensed up a little, his already darken blue eyes gone darker and wider, fear was visible in them, Meg pursed her lips and shook her head, "Nevermind, I don't wanna know," 

The god didn't say a word, they sat there in silence, feeling the wind blowing from the west, chiming the bells, they jingled in melody, which seemed to calm Apollo down because his shoulders relaxed. 

"I... I should go back now... Can't stay long since the rules thingy," Apollo broke the silence as he stood up, he looked at Meg with a smile before disappearing with a flash of gold. 

Meg sat there, watching the yellow glitters fell to the ground, before dissolving into nothingness, she wondered what had happened to Apollo, why was he so scared to tell her? He probably has his reasons, but she was worried, worried that whatever Styx did to him might change him forever, and she doesn't want to lose that Apollo. 

She sighed and shook her head, it was a ridiculous idea, of course, if you get punished by Styx herself you would get scared if someone asked you how it went, nothing was going to happen to Apollo, he's fine. 

_"Is he?"_


	2. Unknown Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo and Meg started realizing how much they missed each other and how much one another was important to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit short, no schedule for this either, good planning from a professional (cough) writer. (Feel free to comment anything for this fic, I would like to know how good is it, I also wrote this because it is almost valentine's day and it would be nice if I could fill that desire for a fix like this before that day)

**Apollo**

Whatever happened down there...

He wanted to forget it...

Oh, he wanted to _so_ badly...

But he just couldn't... 

It's part of the punishment too, that he would never forget it, it would plant itself in his immortal brain until the end of time...

The punishment was not physical... But it was mentally...

And it was painful...

To watch all of those memories all over again...

To see all of his failures, mistakes, and death he'd cause again, he wanted to forget those words Styx said to him.

_"All you did was rain destruction upon those people you cared about... Like those arrows you rain on those cities in the past, Daphne, Hyacinthus, Jason Grace... And all of those deaths and despair you've caused them... Think about it, your past lovers always ended up dead, you're the God of Truth, and you know what I'm saying is the truth, you are the God of Healing, you cure illnesses and eliminate all plagues, and all you are is a walking disease,"_

Those words echoed in his mind, Styx didn't just make him go through his memories once, but a hundred of thousands times over and over again, drowning him with guilt and despair, cursing him with her words... 

_'All your past lovers always ended up dead,'..._

Yes... All his true love died... Daphne was turned into a tree and Hyacinthus into a flower... If he hadn't mocked Eros... If he hadn't angered Zephyrus... None of them would've died... It was all his fault... 

_'You know what I'm saying is the truth'..._

Yes... He knew it was all the truth... Everything... He emitted it... 

_'All you are is a walking disease,'_

Before Apollo could do anything else, a hand touched his shoulders. "Brother, what are you doing here sitting all alone?" 

His sister, Artemis had come up to him in the Throne Room, he had no idea how long he'd been sitting in there... 

"Just... Thinking.." 

"You know if you have something on your mind you could tell me, I'm your sister," 

"I don't want to talk about it, sis," 

"Maybe you should... Styx's punishment could be harsh and I think it would be better if you get it off your chest," 

Harsh... That was how his sister put it, just Harsh... It was way worse than that... 

"It's alright Arty... I'm alright," 

Artemis sighed, looking at him in the eye for the last time before walking out, he sat there, staring at the ground in front of him, his reflection was barely visible, but he could still see it, his hair was very messy, but he didn't care about how he looked, he doesn't care anymore.

He missed Meg... He wanted to be with her, it was nice seeing that smile, it was nice talking to her, he felt at home when he was talking to her, it felt... _right_. 

Apollo shook his head, he had no idea what was going through his mind, but he stood up and went for a walk outside, he wanted to clear his mind, maybe playing a song should do too. 

* * *

**Meg **

She looked up at the sky, they said not to stare at the Sun because it would burn your eyes, but she didn't listen to that advice, she knew that Apollo would never burn her eyeballs out. 

But after 3 seconds she looked down, it left a stinging sensation in her eyes but she just shrugged it off. 

She'd heard from Apollo that sometimes he wasn't in control of what he was supposed to be in control of, like the Sun, because when he spent all his time down here on Earth, the Sun was still fully functional, there were other forces involved too, not just the Greek Gods. 

But she really wanted to see him, she missed him a lot, it was... A weird feeling to explain... But it was a feeling... She wanted to be with him, he made her happy, he made her laugh, he made her smile, he was also a big idiot, which made her laugh, it was enough for her. 

The thing is, Meg felt happy around him, she felt _right_ around him, the first time she really got to know him, he gave her hope, hope of defeating Nero, hope of having a new life away from the Beast. 

And now she had a new life away from the Beast, and all of it was because of Apollo, who helped her realize a lot of things about this mess-up of a world. 

Maybe... Maybe there was something there... 

No, Meg shook her head, its impossible, Apollo's a god, he has duties of his own, he doesn't have time for something like that, after all, that they'd been through... She didn't know what to think, every thought was crowded in her mind, she was confused, she wasn't sure if she had the guts to think about it. 

Sitting on the beach watching the sun reflecting against the ocean, she was thinking... Thinking if there _was_ something between them, something that Meg does not fully understand yet. 

She couldn't be sure. 

And she didn't have the guts to think about it. 

She was sitting there on the spot for a long time because the sun was starting to set and demigods were starting to come out to have dinner, she sighed and got up, she glanced at the setting sun for a moment before joining the others for dinner. 

"Hey, Meg, what were you doing at the beach?" Katie Gardner asked with a concern expression on her face. 

"Nothing... Just... Enjoying the view," 

"But you've been there since afternoon," Miranda Gardiner joined in, she understood that the two were the head councilors and they were worried, but Meg didn't want them to be concern.

It wasn't just those two that were like this, everyone else was too, Will, Austin, Kayla, Nico, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Chiron... Everyone that knew her was worried, she understood that they cared for her, but she just wanted to be alone... She wanted time to think... She wanted to be sure...


	3. Prohibited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, sorry that this took a week to publish 1 chapter, I'm going to have a final soon and I don't wanna die so I have to study, next chapter (last chapter) of this series may be out another week... I think... Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

**Apollo**

"No? What are you talking about?"

"C'mon Apollo, I'm the Goddess of Love I could feel it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about,"

"Don't lie, God of Truth,"

"I'm not lying,"

Apollo and Aphrodite were sitting down at a café, at first he was the only one there and was enjoying himself just fine until the goddess came and interrupted his fun.

"Honey, you can't deny that feeling-"

"There's no _feeling_ Aphrodite, could you just leave me alone?" He clenched his fist and the coffee cup started to crack.

The goddess glanced at his hand before making eye contact again, "Well... Fine then, but I'll tell you this Apollo, someday you wouldn't be able to resist it," And with that, she was gone, leaving behind only pink glitters, he looked around to see if any mortals would make a comment about a woman evaporating into pink smokes, but everyone was minding their own business, not caring for their surroundings, Apollo sighed and got up from his chair before walking out. 

It was sunny outside, the sun shone brightly above his head as he made his way down the streets, wearing only a white undershirt and shorts, he didn't care much about his clothing, he just wore whatever he felt like wearing. 

He walked and walked for what felt like an eternity, with no destination, he glanced at one place to another, taking in his surroundings, lost in thoughts.

_"Someday you won't be able to resist it..."_

That sentence hovered through his mind the whole time he'd been wandering, it got stuck in his brain like the words of Styx, it triggered those unpleasant memories again.

_"A walking disease..."_

_"Always ended up dead..."_

" _All of those deaths..."_

Apollo shook his head, he couldn't and wouldn't break down on the spot, he focused on the path in front of him, he was just a few blocks away from the Empire State building, he sighed and continued his journey, trying his best not to think about anything. 

**Meg**

Meg was walking, walking to the Empire State building, she was thinking about what she was about to do for a very long time, but she'd gathered all of her confidence and decided to do it. 

_"Just tell him..."_

She wasn't looking at the path, she was thinking, she was nervous until she crashed into someone and she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Sorry!" Both of them said, she looked up as she adjusted her glasses. 

In front of her was a man, around 20 years old, wearing only a white undershirt and shorts, his hair was golden blonde and his blue eyes seemed distracted and dark. 

"Apollo? What are you-" 

"I should be asking you first, what are you doing here?" 

Meg paced nervously on the spot, she glanced up at him, his brows were knotted his eyes shone of pure curiosity. 

"Just..." 

She sighed before straightened up, she'd made her choice, she couldn't back down from it. 

"I just... I wanted to tell you something.."

"So you risked yourself going to Olympus? Risked yourself getting..." Apollo paused for a moment, "Zap, zap?" 

"Seriously, you're the God of Poetry and you couldn't use the word _'electrocuted?'_ ," She teased him, the god didn't change his expression. 

"I can use whatever words I want," 

"Enough of that, I just want to tell you... Tell you that maybe we could..." She froze, nothing came out of her mouth, she wiped her hands on her skirt out of nervousness, Apollo waited for her patiently, she was surprised that he hadn't made a joke yet. "Maybe we could hang out more? Like... Everything just seemed so boring without you," Those last lines were blurted out of her, like when you let go of a water pipe you've been suppressing. 

Apollo froze, and for a moment Meg regretted what she'd done, but then he smiled at her. 

"Sure, why not? If I don't have any work to do, like godly stuff, maybe we can go to the movies? Grab some snacks or just go around messing with people," 

Meg's eyes widen with joy, she tackled the god with a hug, "Yay," that was all she could manage, she was speechless, she didn't think that Apollo would just agree to it that easily. 

"Well... See you later I guess... I have... Things to do up there," He pointed up, before ruffling her hair, she shook her head in response, but when she looked up, Apollo was gone. Meg smiled to herself and turned around, walking back the same way she'd come. 

_"What could possibly go wrong?"_

**Apollo**

Apollo was called to the Throne Room almost immediately after he'd stepped on Olympus, he walked inside nervously, his mind was racing, many thoughts flooded through his mind, it was impossible to stay on focus. 

_"Another punishment?"_

_"What did I do now?"_

_"What happened when I was gone?"_

His train of thought was interrupted by Zeus, who coughed into his fist to gain his attention. 

"Apollo, my son, I have something to discuss with you," Apollo tried to read his father's expression, but nothing showed, his face was too straight. 

"What is it about father?" 

"Come closer," 

Apollo hesitantly walked forward, his eyes landed on Zeus's master bolt in his hand, when his father realized where his gaze was, he let go of his weapon, "Don't be afraid, if you cooperate, there will be no trouble," 

_"Cooperate?"_

Zeus stood up from his throne before walking to Apollo, he put a hand on his shoulder. "Son, I've noticed that you've been spending a lot of time down there," 

Apollo flinched, he thought Zeus meant _'The Fields of Punishment'_ but he realized that he meant _'down there_ ', the mortal world. 

"You haven't finished a single cycle with your Sun Chariot since you've came back from your punishment," Zeus continued. 

"You're leaving your duties behind, Apollo, you have to spend more time up here than there," 

Zeus paused for a moment, as if afraid to say the next sentence.

"Apollo, you are prohibited from interfering with the mortal world," 

Thunder rumbled from out side of the Hall of the Gods, everything seemed to have froze, it took a moment for all of that to sink in, but there was one particular part that caught him off balance, it was something that he expected to hear and never wanted to hear. 

_"You are prohibited...."_


	4. By My Side

**10 years later...**

**Meg**

Meg stood on the beach watching the reflecting of the sun on the water, she was clenching her fist, it started to bruise but she didn't care, there was so many feelings flooded into her that she just didn't know what to think. 

For years she'd waited, for years she'd looked at the sky waiting, for years she'd hoped, hoped that Apollo would come down and take her to the movies or prank the campers like they'd planned, but no, after that day he was gone, no where to be seen. 

Every demigod that reached adulthood had the chance to go to New Rome in Camp Jupiter, to live a life, to have children of your own, but Meg didn't go, while Percy, Annabeth, Leo, Calypso and everyone else already had a good family and children to take care off, Meg still sleep in the same apartment in Hell's Kitchen, came and wait on the same beach at Camp Half-Blood. 

Chiron tried to encouraged her to go live like the others but she refused to go, she wanted explanation. Some boys came and asked her out, but she refuses, some boy was very good looking and talented, but she refused the chance of having a good life. 

_Gods are like that, they say they'll come back but never did_

A demigod boy had said when she refused to go out with him, those words stick to her mind like glue, it haunted her, it pushed her hope away, there were many times that she wanted to give up on Apollo and just go and live normally, but that ache in her heart always held her back, and she waited and waited, wait for the only person that could heal that ache to come back to her. 

He never did, never write, never send Iris Messages, never anything. Meg was furious and sad and confused at the same time, her mind was crowded with so many thoughts. 

Meg just kept on waiting, and wished that he would come back to her, prayed to her mother and to Apollo. 

_I am waiting... Please..._

**Apollo**

"YOU ARE THE WORSE COSMIC BEING THAT EVER EXISTED!" 

"YOU DARE TALKED TO ME LIKE THAT?" 

"OH YES I DO, I CANNOT STAND TO HEAR HER VOICES ANYMORE!" 

"Me neither..." Demeter murmured as she shifted uncomfortably on her throne while the Sun Twin and the King of the Gods argued, the other gods were there too but some just left the Hall when they knew or felt that something was about to go down. 

Zeus glared at Demeter but she didn't meet his gaze, the god turned back to his son, "I do not give you any permission to go down there, you've stayed there for too long, rules are rules Apollo-" 

"Just stop with the rules already I've heard it a billion times," Apollo said impatiently as he interrupted his father. 

"Apollo, you miss understand-" 

"Understand what? That if everyone else, including you, break the rules it's fine but if I do I would go straight down to Tartarus?" Apollo interrupted again saying those words with fury in his voice. 

"Will you stop interrupting-" 

"No, you will give me- _give us_ permission to go spend our time down there with our children and slash or people, I want to change the rules," 

"You know you cannot do that-" 

"But you can," Apollo glared, the other gods started to murmur in agreement, Zeus eyed them all nervously as if scared of what's to come if he let this conversation up and going. "Apollo, I won't change the ancient rules it had been there for millennia and I cannot-" 

"Yes you can Zeus," Aphrodite interrupted, "Desides, only us gods know the rules but nobody cares about it anymore, just change it already," 

"Yeah! Those burgers are so delicious! I want more!" Ares joined in. 

Athena, who'd been standing beside Zeus in silence for the hole argument, lean down to whisper something in her father's ears. 

After a moment, Zeus growled in frustration before waving his hands in the air, "Fine fine! But you'll have to ask me for confirmation first if it's appropriate or not," 

*******

Apollo hummed happily as he made his way into Camp Half-Blood, he looked around the nearly empty camp with a frown on his face, he noticed Chiron in the distant, "Chiron! Long time no see! Where is everybody?" 

The centaur fliched as he looked up to the god with a hint of confusion in his eyes, "They just... Grow up too fast... They are now spending time at New Rome," 

"What about Meg?" 

Chiron flinched again, now instead of confusion, fear replaced it with such intensity that his face went pale. "Er.. I don't think it's a good idea to talk to her-"

"Oh! She's still here then! Where is she? Oh never mind, found her," Apollo spotted a woman standing all alone on the beach, looking out to sea, he knew it was Meg because of her choice of clothing, before Chiron could say anything more, Apollo walled up to her. 

"Hi Meg," 

**Meg**

She was lost in her own emotions, she was angry and sad at the same time, she hoped that hoped and wait and wait for so long that she didn't know how much longer she would have to wait, had Apollo given up on her? Had he forgotten her? 

Still, whatever the reasons were, she still waited, she watched the reflecting of the sun in the water, she prayed. 

_Please, come back to me..._

And it's like her wishes was answered. 

A voice talked next to her, that voice pulled her from her thoughts, it triggered every human emotions she could felt, she turn to the direction of the speaker. 

_"Hi Meg"_

Just those two words made her the happiest woman in the world, she tackled him with such force he stumbled and almost fell, "Apollo.. You... You're here," 

The god embraced her back, he sighed into her hair, "I missed you too... I'm-" 

Then Meg pulled away from Apollo and slapped him across the face, "Ow.. What the-" 

"YOU ABANDONED ME!" 

"I... I can ex-" 

"I HAVE ENOUGH WITH YOU GOD'S LIES, WHY NOW? WHY AFTER ALL THESE YEARS?" 

"Zeus grounded me... I.. I'm sorry Meg, I really am," 

The anger started to fade away when she realized she'd been screaming, she studied Apollo's features, the same clothing she'd saw him in when he came to her at the Grove of Dodona, the same blue eyes that shows no sign of life in it, the calmness in his voice made her heartache, she was suprised how patient Apollo was with her when she unleashed her fury at him. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scowled you like that... I was just-" 

"Angry, mad, furious, hate," Apollo finished with a dry huffed, "I'm sorry... I should've atleast message you or something.." 

"It's alright... Atleast you're here.." 

Apollo smiled and started to tell her everything that had happened for the past 10 years, the never-ending argument that just ended with him winning, how many things he'd always wanted to tell and show her when he drove the Sun Chariot across the sky. 

"And the thing that I've always wanted to tell you... I've seen so many demigods there at New Rome, they're just so happy, Perceus and Annabeth had a beautiful child, and I just couldn't bare the feeling of guilt that you are still waiting for me, I see you everyday but cannot come down and tell you, I... I always knew Aphrodite was right about me... I just think that-"

Apollo paused for a moment, Meg could saw the sweat forming along his forehead, she never knew gods could sweat. "-I just think that... Maybe... Maybe you would like to go to the movies with me? Then maybe have dinner?"

Meg froze, she didn't show any expression but shock and disbelief, Apollo shifted in his spot nervously and it made her smile in satisfaction. 

"What?" He asked. 

"It's just that you, Apollo, the god that had flirted many people in his 4,000 years-ish life time, was nervous to ask me, a nobody, out on a date," 

"It's not a- ok maybe it is, just maybe," 

Meg giggled and crossed her arms, "Alright then, I pick the movie, you pick the restaurant," 

"Why can't I pick the movie?" 

"Because I know you would pick something _you_ like, let's go sunshine, I know exactly which one I want to watch,"

Apollo smiled and she smiled back, they walked together, out the camp and into the unknown, but Meg does know one thing: whatever the Fates has to throw at her she have someone by her side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS THE END! 
> 
> I am very sorry that I didn't upload for a long time but this is the end! I am happy with how it is and I hope you readers enjoy it too!
> 
> This truely did fill that gap in my heart. 
> 
> I am sorry that if this last chapter is a bit cringy or whatever negative feelings you might have towards this chapter I really wanted to get this chapter published so I just rushed it, I'm so sorry, this is the best I could do while I'm rushing so I think it's pretty alright.
> 
> Anyway, I'm going to go take a break now, I hope you all have a great week!


End file.
